Naruto Romance Double Drabbles
by Kylie-Chan
Summary: A series of romantic double drabbles. Various couples yaoi, yuri, and het.
1. Notebook

A/N: So, this is the first in a series of 15, 200-word romance double drabbles. I'm planning on doing 5 yaoi, 5 yuri, and then 5 het. So I'm warning you now, don't read if you don't like yaoi/yuri. Also, Dustbunny3 is my official beta-reader for these, and I'm so glad for that, because she pointed out some obvious mistakes I made. So, thank you Dustbunny:D

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm only doing this once for the whole little series. I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: Kiba/Shino

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the academy, Kiba had noticed a little 'activity' that girls liked to do to distract themselves. They would write out their first names, then add their crush's last name. Kiba thought it was stupid; then he graduated, and he didn't see people do it anymore, because the only people he saw were Shino and Hinata.

But one day Kiba got bored. There happened to be a notebook lying around, and, well, there was nothing better to do. So Kiba wrote out 'Aburame Kiba'. He frowned, and Akamaru barked. Then he wrote 'Inuzuka Shino'. He grinned and Akamaru let out a yip of approval. The second one sounded better.

"If we get married and I change my last name, you have to wear the dress." Kiba jumped and turned around, reflexively hiding the notebook behind his back. He gaped at Shino, who stood there with one eyebrow raised, and Kiba could feel his face heating up. But he would _not_ let Shino get the better of him. No way.

So he yanked down the collar of Shino's jacket, kissing him hard on the lips. When he pulled away, Shino blinked and Kiba smirked.

"I'm _so_ not wearing the dress."


	2. Red

A/N: And here's the second one. Heh, I love this pairing.

Pairing: LeeGaa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee dislikes the color red. It makes him think of blood, which makes him think of death, which makes him think of his parents. He really doesn't like to think about his parents. Anyway, he much prefers the color green, which makes him think of springtime, which makes him think of new beginnings, which makes him think of youth.

When _he_ comes along, with his dark crimson hair, Lee starts to dislike red even more, because when they fight, Lee almost gets his arm and leg destroyed. But afterwards (months after the fact), when the other murmurs an apology, Lee starts to _un_-dislike red, just a bit.

And when Lee finds himself pushed up against a wall, slightly grainy lips pressed against his own, he thinks that red maybe isn't all that bad. As a heated, desperate voice whispers "I love you" in his ear, Lee thinks that he might just like the color red.

Later, while they both lay in a tangled heap on Lee's bed, and Lee is absently stroking the other's hair (Gaara has surprisingly soft hair, but he just blinks when Lee tells him that), he decides that red is, in fact, a very lovely color.


	3. Holding Hands

A/N: This pairing is cute. I love Chouji so much. :)

Pairing: ShikaChou

----------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru likes to watch the clouds; Chouji likes to watch Shikamaru. Occasionally, Shikamaru will point out an interesting looking cloud to Chouji, and Chouji will offer him a potato chip. Though no one would think it, this is actually a very special, very important little cycle; Shikamaru never talks to anyone else about clouds, and Chouji never shares his chips with anyone else. But they, the two of them, are not just anyone. They are Shikamaru and Chouji, and they are best friends, as well as a little more.

Though no one but Ino and Asuma-sensei tends to notice it, Shikamaru, sometimes, holds Chouji's hand. Neither are ashamed or embarrassed, and whether they're alone or out in a crowd, they can thread their fingers together - Shikamaru's, long and skinny, and Chouji's, stubby and thick - as though it were simply a natural thing to do. Which, in their case, it was.

People talked, but neither of them listened. Shikamaru was too lazy, and Chouji was too content. As long as they had each other, the world could fall in around them and neither of them would notice. After all, what better a love than that of your best friend?


	4. Observer

A/N: KakaIru is my favorite Naruto pairing. I just wanted to add more humor to this one. :D

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi thinks back on when he first met his team; he had told them that he had few hobbies. And that was true, for the most part. He only had a few (very few), and one of them was not one that he was willing to tell them, or anyone, for that matter. You see, one of his favorite hobbies is watching Iruka.

Kakashi doesn't think himself a stalker. Heavens no; he's an observer. He likes to observe Iruka's daily routines, from when he wakes up to when he gets to the academy. It's rather interesting, really; Iruka always has so much to do, and yet, he is often able to take the time off to go buy Naruto some ramen, and strangely enough, Iruka usually gets a decent amount of sleep. Kakashi can only get in about five hours of that a day, sometimes less.

"Kakashi, you can come in, you know." Kakashi steps out of the shadows when he hears Iruka, and he walks into his apartment with a devilish smile on his face, which Iruka sees when he pulls down the mask to kiss the jounin.

Kakashi's other, and definitely most favorite hobby, is ravishing Iruka.


	5. Understanding

A/N: I have a strange liking for this pairing. XP But it's so rarely written. :(

Pairing: Kotetsu/Izumo

-------------------------------------------------------

Kotetsu and Izumo were best friends; they had been since even before they entered the academy. They were on the same team as genin and chuunin, and stuck close together when they became jounin. You could never have one without the other, which is why it made perfect sense to everyone when they moved in with each other. No one had found the news that the two were a couple all that surprising either.

Kotetsu was the more physical of the two; he would wrap his arms around Izumo in public, and he'd occasionally kiss him. Kotetsu loved to do this, because every time he did, Izumo blushed, and there was nothing cuter than a blushing Izumo.

Izumo was the quiet one, or at least quieter than Kotetsu. He found it difficult to be affectionate in public, but it didn't mean that he loved Kotetsu any less. Luckily for him, Kotetsu was his best friend, so he always understood him when he would refuse to hug him in front of everyone else. And luckily, Kotetsu never tried to make him.

Even if they weren't at all alike, they understood each other totally and completely, and that was enough for them.


	6. Charm

A/N: This pairing has really been eating at me lately; it's cute though, so I don't mind. Oh, and random fact: white carnations can mean sweet and lovely, pure love, and innocence. It fits, don't you think:)

Pairing: LeeSaku

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee loved Sakura. He had from the moment he met her, and he would firmly stand by that love, no matter what. She was beautiful, smart, and kind. She may have been harsh with him in the beginning, but later on, she began to treat him very nicely, and they even became friends.

So that's why, with a bouquet of white carnations, Lee stands in front of Sakura, his demeanor very serious. "Sakura-san, I would be very honored if you'd accompany me on a date tonight."

Her eyes widen a bit, and she asks, as if unsure of his words, "A date?"

"Yes," Lee answers firmly. "We could go anywhere you'd like; I wouldn't mind as long as you were there with me." He is hopeful, but knows not to be crushed if she says no. After all, she's rejected him nine hundred and ninety-nine hundred times before; why would this time be any different?

A few minutes of silence, and then Sakura smiles that beautiful smile that Lee loves so much.

"I'd love to, Lee."

He's a little surprised, but delighted all the same as she takes the offered bouquet, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers.

A thousand time's the charm.


	7. Promises

A/N: My first try ever with this couple; I hope I did a good job.

Pairing: NaruTen

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Tenten first met Naruto, she thought that he was a loudmouthed brat. He couldn't seem to stop yelling, and he was almost annoyingly cheerful all the time.

When Neji fought Hinata, Naruto cheered Hinata on. Tenten didn't find this _as_ annoying, because it encouraged Hinata. Neji went too far and nearly killed his cousin and she'd watched as Naruto, serious and angry, swore on Hinata's blood that he'd beat him. Though Tenten would never say it aloud, she secretly hoped that he would.

She stopped thinking of him as an idiot after he fought Neji and managed to win. Not only that, but he'd changed him. Somehow, Naruto's words had gotten through to Neji; not just any idiot would be able to do that. It was then that Tenten realized that Naruto was special.

So sometimes, if she had the time, she'd talk to Naruto. He was always going on about how he'd be the Hokage someday, and Tenten had complete faith that he would. Naruto never went back on his word.

That was why when he told her, blushing and smiling, that he liked her, Tenten kissed him.

Because Naruto's words were promises, and he always kept them.


	8. Shallow

A/N: This pairing is cute. :P I really don't think Ino minds Chouji's plumpness as much as she says she does.

Pairing: Chouji/Ino

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino likes being skinny. She absolutely detests the idea of being fat and even diets so that she never has to worry about it.

However, she likes that Chouji is fat. She may tease him about it, or tell him he looked cuter when he was skinny, but in the end, it doesn't bother her nearly as much as she pretends it does. She loves the feeling of hugging Chouji and being engulfed in his large, warm arms. It makes her feel safe, as though nothing can get to her as long as Chouji holds her. And at night, when she's snuggled up beside him, she reasons that you probably couldn't cuddle so comfortably with a skinny guy.

Besides, Chouji looks cute in his own way. His chubby cheeks are adorable, and his large stomach just…fits, somehow. She really does prefer it to when Chouji was in the hospital with his hollowed cheeks and too-thin arms and legs. A big, healthy Chouji was worth much more to her than a near-death, skinny Chouji.

So people can call her shallow or superficial; when that happens, all she has to do is look at Chouji, and she'll know that it's not completely true.

Sometimes, bigger is better.


	9. Value

A/N: Okay, this one goes five words over the limit, but I can't bring myself to cut anything out.

Pairing: Yondaime/Rin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Yondaime Hokage did not place much value on material objects. He owned what was necessary, nothing more. What he _did_ value was people.

He cared about everyone in his village, of course; what kind of Hokage would he be otherwise? But he had only a few _precious_ people, and they were far more important to him than anything else. One was his sensei, Jiraiya. Another was Kakashi, who had practically become like his son, as well as his valued protégé. Then there was Obito; the Yondaime would have given any possession he had to bring him back.

However, the one whom he loved with all his heart was Rin. She was beautiful, strong, and intelligent, everything he could ever want in a wife. She understood his duty to protect their village, and did not grudge him for all the nights he had to spend away from her. And when he came home, often battered and exhausted, she welcomed him with a warm smile and loving embrace.

Soon, he reflected with a smile, he would have another precious person to look after; their son. They hadn't decided on a name yet, but he personally liked the sound of 'Naruto'.


	10. Problem Solving

A/N: I just like this idea for some reason. :)

Pairing: Shikamaru/Temari

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Whenever people saw them together, they always took things the wrong way. They would give them pointed looks, whisper a few little things, or raise their eyebrows. Personally, Shikamaru was getting tired of it. It was so troublesome to keep explaining to people that he wasn't, in fact, going out with Temari of the Sand. So he finally decided that there was only one way to shut them up.

"Will I _what_?" Temari repeated, her eyes narrowed. Shikamaru sighed; he had expected this.

"I said, 'will you go out with me?'"

"You're joking, right?" She snorted.

"No, I'm not. It's getting irritating to keep telling people that we're not a couple, so the easiest way to stop it is to just get it over with and go out." Shikamaru was starting to think that this whole suggestion was quite troublesome.

"Well, you have a point, I guess. But do you think you can handle dating me?" Temari asked, smirking.

"I'm sure I can manage," Shikamaru said with a smirk of his own. Temari raised an eyebrow, than grabbed the back of Shikamaru's neck, yanking him close and crushing their lips together.

Maybe dating Temari wouldn't be so bad after all.


	11. Beautiful

A/N: This pairing is also cute, in its own little way. X3 And for the record, Ino is 17 in this, and Hanabi is 12.

Pairing: Ino/Hanabi

---------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi was beautiful. She had delicate, pale skin, dark silky hair, and the all-seeing white eyes that every Hyuuga possessed. She was quiet, but in a way that was quite unlike her older sister, who was merely shy. Hanabi never said much because there was nothing to say.

Ino was the exact opposite. She spoke all the time, saying whatever happened to be on her mind without ever considering the consequences that her words might have. That was how their relationship had started.

"You're very pretty, Hanabi-chan," Ino told her one day. Hanabi barely knew her, so she was a little bewildered as to why the blonde would just compliment her out of the blue. Nonetheless, it made her blush, if only a little.

"What are you talking about?" Hanabi questioned.

"You're pretty! Your hair is so smooth, and your skin is like ivory!" Ino said expressively. Hanabi shook her head.

"I'm not pretty," she stated flatly. Ino crossed her arms, looking at Hanabi critically.

"You're right. You're gorgeous!" Taken aback, Hanabi just stared.

"I…thanks, I guess," she said awkwardly. Ino grinned at her, and for once, Hanabi was simply speechless.

However, her rapidly beating heart said it all.


	12. Compare and Contrast

A/N: Inata is adorable. X3 I blame Dustbunny for getting me into it.

Pairing: Ino/Hinata (Inata).

------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata, Ino thinks, is kind of like Sasuke. They have similar hairstyles and bloodline limits, and they're both rather quiet.

But then she thinks that Hinata's hair is actually much prettier, a nice shade of indigo instead of black. And Hinata's eyes are that soft, pure white, just the opposite of Sasuke's.

Hinata is also very caring. When Ino was sick, Hinata made her medicines and sat by her bedside all day, carefully checking her fever and talking to her in her soft, stuttering voice. Hinata listened when Ino ranted about how stupid Sakura was for ditching her for Sasuke, and Hinata held Ino when she cried while Chouji was in the hospital.

Sasuke never had a kind word for Ino. But Hinata, despite her stutter and shyness, always had something nice to say about Ino, even when _Ino_ didn't have any nice things to say about Ino.

Ino always dreamed about kissing Sasuke, until the day Hinata kissed her, timid and anxious; very Hinata-like. Ino wasn't quite as surprised by that as she was by the fact that she found herself kissing Hinata back.

Hinata, Ino thinks, isn't like Sasuke at all. And that is why she loves her.


	13. Simple

A/N: I like the idea of Kuranko now. X3 And I found it amusing when I read up on Kurenai and found out that she likes vodka and wine.

Pairing: Kurenai/Anko

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai is a simple woman. In the morning, before she goes to meet her team, she has a normal breakfast and a cup of coffee (well, coffee spiked with vodka). In the evenings, when they're finished, she makes herself a small dinner and has a glass of wine. If there's one thing she misses on missions, it's her wine.

Well, that's not exactly right. There _is_ something else she misses on her missions; or rather, someone. A jounin with purple hair and brown eyes, who happens to have about as much sanity in her as Kiba has tact. But Kurenai has learned how to deal with Anko's insanity, and Anko, in turn, has learned how to deal with Kurenai's simplicity by toning down her insanity (which Kurenai was glad for, because she was pretty sure that the neighbors got pissed when Anko made a noisy entrance at her apartment).

No one would think it, but Anko didn't complicate Kurenai's life. She just gave her another reason to live, and as a ninja, you could never have too many of those. It was nice to come home and hold the other woman after missions.

For Kurenai, love was just that simple.


	14. Silencing

A/N: I find a certain appeal to this pairing, for some reason. XP

Pairing: Tenten/Hinata (Tenata)

------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Tenten were friends. It wasn't a secret; it was just that no one really knew about it.

Their friendship began after the chuunin exams. In her free time, Hinata would occasionally come to visit Team Gai at the training grounds, usually to see Neji. Tenten was always friendly with her, and secretly took joy in making the shy girl smile. Lee, of course, was cheerful as usual, treating Hinata the way he treated almost everybody. But for some reason, it made Tenten just a little jealous when Lee could make Hinata smile and she couldn't.

"Say, Hinata, is there anyone you like?" Tenten asked her one day. They were at the training grounds, but without Lee, Neji, and Gai. Hinata blushed, which Tenten found very cute.

"Y-Yes."

"Oh? Who?" Tenten was eager to found out, though she somewhat dreaded that the answer would be Lee.

"Y-Y-Y-You."

Tenten wasn't expecting that. "Me?" Hinata was a very bright shade of red, and she looked away from Tenten.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I'll s-stop if you w-want me t-" Tenten knew of only one way to cut her off; she loved the reaction she got.

Kissing became Tenten's favorite way of silencing Hinata.


End file.
